The 47th HUnger Games
by DragonDandel
Summary: This is the story about the 47th Hunger Games: a boy who love cars and a girl who loves him.
1. Chapter 1: When you're going to die

**Allright guys, this is my first fanfiction_ ever_, so don't slaughter me completly. Tell me what you think, though. It is great with some response.**

**Kent Sardan's POV**

What do you think, when you know that you're going die? Or, what are you supposed to think? Because the only thing that went through my head, were my dad's last words to me:

"son, if you die…" "When I die," I had answered him, but he ignored me. "If you die, then I won't have any reason to live anymore. Then I'm probably going back to the alcohol, like after your mom and sister died. So promise me one thing…" his voice shattered. I grabbed his arm. "Dad I can't promise to come back," I said, as I felt the tears filling my eyes. He shacked his head. "No, son. I want you to promise that you will bring honor to our district. Smash some skulls for District 6!" He gave me a hug, then held me on an arms distance, looked into my eyes for a second, and then left.

The words swirled around in my head, together with the last picture of my dad. He looked a lot like me. Or I looked like him. Sand colored hair and chocolate-eyes. I was prettier, though. And maybe a little bit taller. But he was stronger. More… massive than me. Even though I was pretty big and strong myself.

And then there was my mom… No, I couldn't think about them. Too much sadness, and too many cameras.

Or… no, no cameras. I was in the train, and there were no cameras here. Or was it? I couldn't remember seeing any pictures of the tributes while they were in there trains during any of the games I've seen. But who knows? Better safe than sorry. I was on my way to the Hunger Games.

I was in my room, leaning on the window, looking out. Wondering what I should do know. Maybe find my mentor. Who was that again? I couldn't remember. Maybe it was Raven. Yes, it was him. He won ten years ago, in the 37th Hunger Games. He had helped three tributes from District 6 to the top eight. Maybe I can make it that far too?

Somebody knocked at the door. "Come in," I shouted. The door opened, and a servant came in. "Mr. Raven wants to see you," he said, then left without another word. I sighed. Time for tactics.


	2. Chapter 2: Time for tactics

**Time for tactics**

I sat in my chair, watching Elaina, the other tribute from District 6, eating. She was _really _small, probably only twelve, and she was eating like she'd never seen food before. She would not last long in the games. She was too small, and too innocent, with her long curly hair and baby looking face, to stand a chance in the Games.

A hand grabbed her arm. She tried to wrestle free, but the hand was strong. It belonged to Raven, our mentor. Who fitted his name quite well, with his long, dark hair, black clothes, dark orange sunglasses and his movement, which automatically made you think "bird".  
"All right, my little friend, you don't need to overeat. It won't help you if you eat too much now, and are unable to train later. Eat slower, and less, and you might stand a chance," he said, with a small smile. That girl never had, and would never get a chance, and we both knew, me and Raven. But what could he do? He was supposed to try to get us both out, and he would try. No matter the odds.

"So, what do you recommend?" I asked. Raven looked at me. "It depends. What do you know? Can you use any weapons?" I thought about it for a second. "I know how to build cars and trains, but I guess that there's not much help in that." All of us laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked a voice. It was Niana, the lady who picked our names from the bowl. She was dressed in a purple dress, with hair down to her hips, and golden tattoos all over her face.  
"Nothing, really. Were just hoping that the arena is a train station," Raven laughed. Niana smiled, but didn't seem to get the joke. District 6 was the transportation district, but she probably didn't know. Not that I care.

"But seriously, do you know how to use any weapons?" he asked, in a dark, serious voice. "well…" I said, and thought a little. "I know a little bit about knives, and my dad thought me easy sword-fighting." After I short pause I added; "I also know how to use my fists. Don't know if that's worth anything, but you probably do." Raven nodded. "Don't underestimate your fists. They might be what are going to save your life."

Then he turned Elaina. "You then, do you know how to use any weapons?" She thought about it for a long while, with a spoon filled with soup halfway up to her mouth. "Knives," she finally said. "I know how to use them to both survive and in combat." Well, I hadn't expected that. She was only twelve, and looked like she would break if you touched here. But the eye tricks you.  
"That's good," Raven said slowly. "So, when the two of you starts training, I want you to be careful about showing what you can. Elaina, test the knives to see if they fits you. If they don't, then practice until they do, and then find something else to learn. Focus on survival, because that'd more important than combat."  
Then he turned to me. "You, Kent, must do the same. Test the things that focus on strength, but don't use them to much. Train with the swords, the knives, and the survival." He clapped his hands. "And we have to work on your images. Elaina, you stay with that little, weak girl-look. And you, Kent, you keep that smile on your face." I laughed. "That won't be a problem. The difficult part is to get it off." That was how it was. I always smiled, no matter what. Which had made a whole lot of people mad at me through my life.

Raven laughed too. "That's great. Just keep smiling, and hopefully the sponsors will smile to you.


	3. Chapter 3: The girl who loved him

**Before I forget it; I just want to excuse my bad english. I've never been good at spelling and the rules of the writing art, and doing it on english is even harder. So please, bare with me.**

**Lyndis Ranath's POV**

"Hannah Sanma…"

"I volunteer!" I shouted, before the man even got the possibility to finish the name. I sprinted forward, and jumped up on the scene. And there I stood, watching myself on the TV-screens. I was beautiful. With my dark hair down to the mid of my back, my blue eyes shining with power, my slim, tall body in a short ,beautiful red dress my mom made me, and courage radiating from my body. Only thing missing was an explosion in the background, and some wind in my hair.

The man with the microphone (I think his name was Doburn), asked me: "And your name is?" I grabbed the microphone and said: "My name is Lyndis Ranath. And that's a name you better remember, because I am going to win the 47th annual Hunger Games!"

Doburn took back the microphone. His hair looked like fire, I noticed. "Isn't it sweat when we get such courageous tributes?" Some of the older men in the crowd laughed. Idiots. They were going to regret that when I came back as winner.

"And now, too the gentlemen." He picked up a new name from the other bowl, opened it, and read: "Tuan Chindang!" Oh no. Not him. Anybody else, except him. Everybody else, except him. I would rather face every man in Panem, than even talk to that guy again.  
Tuan Chindang was my ex-boyfriend. And my worst enemy. We were together in seventh and eighth grade, but then he broke up, and got another girl. After that, I've done everything to dodge him. And he's done everything to make me mad at him. And after four years of hate, I had to spend five days in the same train, in the same apartment, with the same mentor as him.

On the other side; in less than two weeks, hopefully he would be dead, and I would be the winner of the Hunger Games. But first I had to survive the training days. And the train tour.

Tuan climbed up on the scene, looking self-confident. I had to admit it; I still thought he was pretty. He was tall and slim, like me, but he was still strong enough to break somebody's arm if he wanted to. His eyes were ice blue and his hair was in a red bronze color. He smiled his smile that would have made me melt 4 years ago, but now it only made me angry.

"So, you're Tuan Chindang?" Doburn asked. Tuan nodded. "That's me." Doburn smiled, and showed his teeth, which was in all the colors of the rainbow. People from the Capitol were weird.  
"So these are District 2's fabulous tributes. Give them applause." The crowd clapped, but without much energy. They didn't really seem to care; they were just happy that they or their kids were kids were reaped. Weak people. They were going to clap, when I came back as winner.

"Now, you to shake hands," Doburn said, stepping back so that we could reach each other. Tuan stretched out his arm, and I grabbed it. I shacked it once, and then dropped it. He smiled. "These games are going to be interesting," he said, with his eyes shining. He was probably thinking out ways to humiliate me before and under the games. "They sure will. And only one of us can get out alive," I said, smiling back. Or should I say: only I will come back?"

He laughed. There was no joy in the sound, just pure hate. "You can say so. I on the other hand, will be happy as long as you don't make it further than me." I was tempted to hit him, but I knew that it would be no use. "We'll be two about that," I answered him. Than we followed Doburn to what was going to be the death of at least the one of the tributes from District 2.


	4. Chapter 4: Blood on the floor

**Blood on the floor**

The train was comfy, and held a much higher standard than we were able to at home. It was red sofas around a glass table with a TV in the corner. It was a table with four chairs around, and lots of lots of food on it. And everywhere, there were small cookies and other tasty things on small tables or on big plates. In short; it was a nice place.

But I didn't like it. It wasn't the trains fault, though. It was the people in it. First of all, Tuan was here. But it was also the two mentors, Pendra and Jan. Pendra was a lot like me, tall, slim and beautiful, with green eyes and black curls that framed her face. Jan was almost completely the opposite, a human block of muscles, and ugly as a troll, with dirty blond hair, and almost black eyes, with a huge scar over his face that had ruined his left eye.  
I hadn't liked Jan from the first moment I spotted him. He was scary. Not that he scared me, but it was the only way to describe him. Except for ugly, maybe. I thought Pendra looked nicer, which she also was, but it was something dark around her. Something that… I wasn't sure how to describe it. Heavy and dark. And filled with sorrow. No matter what it was, it made it hard even being in the same room as her.

All in all it made a fantastic combination; Tuan, who I hated with all my heart; Jan, who almost scared me, or at least made me uneasy; and Pendra, who had her dark aura. What a fabulous start.

We were sitting around the dining table, eating without speaking. We'd be sitting like this for twenty minutes, not saying a word since we were introduced to each other. I decided that the silence had to end. "So, what's the plan?" I asked. Jan stopped eating, looked up at me with his messed up face, and dropped his cutlery. "You get a weapon, then you kill everybody you don't need, and then you find out who you need, and kill them to when you don't need them," he said, with a deadly serious voice.

Tuan laughed. "I like that plan," he managed to say, after a lot of laughing. I felt the anger starting to boil inside me. Why couldn't he take this seriously? My life, and his life to, depended on it. Even winners need help to become winners. "It's not that funny when you realize that you're one of those that's not needed," I said, hiding the boiling anger inside me. Tuan made a sound that was half snort, half laugh. "Well, then we're two."

Pendra broke in before we could continue. "So, you two now each other?" she asked quickly, before I could reply. Tuan nodded. "She was my girlfriend in seventh and eighth grade," he said with that ugly, but perfect, smile. "Until you broke up, and ran away with another girl," I answered coldly. He turned his head and looked at me. "Well, I did like you better."

I laughed a joyless laugh. "You didn't like me enough to stay with me."

"Well, you were getting kind of boring."

Once again, Pendra broke in before I could reply. "Sorry to hear that you're not together anymore. But I got an idea." She took a pause to look at us. "What if you to get back together under the games?"

"What?" I screamed. I would never go back with that monster, not for all the gold in the world. Not for anything in the world. But Tuan just sat there smiling. "I like the idea," he said, with a cruel smile. I felt the anger boil more intense now. If it lasted much longer, I might explode. "Why. Should. I. Do. That?" I managed to say with an almost calm voice.

"Well, the people in the Capitol love drama, and if a couple who loves each other is sent into the arena…" I was _so_ close to exploding. "I don't love that… creature!" I screamed. Pendra lifted her hands to protect herself from the heat that my body probably was radiating. "I know, I know. It's just a play…"

Tuan grabbed my hand. "Come on, sweat heart. It will be just like in the old days. You and me." I wasn't sure if he was mocking me, or if he actually meant it. But it was too late anyway. "Sorry, you're… what is it, seven girlfriends too late?"  
He laughed. "I think it's nine, actually. But none of them were like you," he said. I knew that if he said another word, I had to like it. Because if not, his nose might not look as pretty tomorrow as today. "I really miss you. I want you back," he said, his words almost convincing me.

"That's sweet," I said. Then I broke his nose.

It took Jan less than a second to grab me and force me away from Tuan. But it was too late. His nose was bent in a direction that didn't look comfy, and blood ran down his face. He screamed. "She broke my nose! She broke my nose!" Pendra tried to calm him down while she at the same time tried to yell at me. "Look! It's blood on the floor," she said angry. Not that I cared. I was too focused on the strong arms that clutched around my body. Jan dragged me out of the dining room, and the last thing I saw was the big, red stain on the carpet. Then Jan threw me into my room and looked the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Smile and wave

**Kent Sardan's POV**

I was drinking a cup of tea when we reached the Capitol. I had never drank tea before, but Elaina had almost forced me to start drinking, and I realized that I liked it. Now, the hard part was letting the cup stand alone.

The past two days was used to some more tactics. Raven had told me that I probably should try to find me an ally. "Someone you trust enough to let them guard your life, but not someone that you trust so much that you'll give them your life." Which didn't sound easy. And according to Raven, it was even harder than it sounded. Which meant that it was almost impossible.

It was Elaina who spotted the city. "Look, there's the Capitol!" she shouted. I put down my cup of tea, and walked to the window. She moved to give me room so that I could see too.  
It was big. Really, really, really big! And colorful! And in weird shapes. I tried to find out what use the big balls in the middle of city had, but I couldn't find out. Did people live in such weird buildings?

The train moved into a tunnel , and the city disappeared. We both sat down. Elaina put my thoughts into words. "What was that?" she asked out in the air. "That was the Capitol," Raven said. We both jumped; none of us had heard him coming. He smiled. "The element of surprise. Never underestimate it." Elaina smiled, and I laughed. "So, that was the Capitol," I said. "It looked weird." Raven nodded. "I know. The first I saw it, I was really shocked too. But be prepared, because the people are even weirder." And they were.

If I should describe the crowd outside the train station, then I would call it a human rainbow. People with tattoos all over their faces, hair in weird colors, and clothes in all shapes and materials. Short said; weird. "Raven was right," Leila mumbled. "They're weird." I laughed. "Well, we're all weird. These people just want to show us exactly how weird they are." Elaina smiled.

"Funny. Now smile and wave." We both jumped; none of us had noticed Raven. That guy was stealthy. Really stealthy. That was probably the reason who won. "Can you please stop scaring me? I want to spare my nerves for the Games?" Raven laughed. "But that smile is still on your face," he said with… was it respect in his voice?

The smile was still on my face. It was always there. I had stopped caring about what people was thinking about me, but the fact that Raven… "respected" me, for smiling? That was a surprise. "I said that I always smiled." Raven nodded slowly. "With some waving, the crowd will love you." He turned me around against the crowd, than backed away. I looked at the people and smiled. I wasn't sure what to think. I just looked as many faces as I could, and hoped that people liked me.

After a minute of waving, a car came up to take us away. I lighted up when I saw it. "it's a Curdan!" I shouted. It was the type of cars that we (me and my dad) built. A knew how to build one of those without even looking.

A man came out of the car and opened the door for us. We all entered, which was me, Elaina, Raven and Niana. I was almost jumping in my seat. I was actually going to sit in a driving car. After ten years of creating them, I finally was going to try one of them.

I didn't even feel the car start. I just saw the world passing by, with lots of charring people outside the window. I kept waving out my window, watching the _really_ weird people outside. "Good," I heard Raven whispering in my ear.

After a short trip (far too short, if you asked me), we had to leave the car and enter a building where I was going to meet my team. I waved a last goodbye (which was to the car, and not the people around it), and then I went to meet my team.


	6. Chapter 6: He loved me

**Lyndis Ranath's POV**

No one talked to me during the rest of the trip. That was my punishment. I wasn't allowed to talk to anybody until we reached the Capitol. Not that I cared. I didn't want to talk to anybody anyway.

The trip lasted for two days. During it, I used my time training. I wasn't allowed to leave my room either, so I spent my time fighting the air. It was how I relaxed; by pushing my body to the limit. Which was pretty far away from what I was able to do in my room.

The two days passed without any more action. We reached the Capitol and were driven to a building where we were supposed to meet our teams. We sat in two different cars, since our mentors didn't let us near each other.

My team consisted of two ladies and one man. I didn't care to learn their names. All I focused on was how to stand the urge to hit Tuan that I knew would come when we entered the wagon.  
The team removed all the hair from my body, except from the head. Then they left, without uttering a single word during the entire operation.

I was lying naked on the table, waiting for my stylist to enter. While the time passed, I started thinking. If Tuan was going to join the other careers, then that option wouldn't be a possibility anymore. Then I had to options. One was to survive alone. But that was hard, especially since I was a career, and the other careers probably would link me out as their first target. Which left me with only one possibility; I had to find me another ally.

The door opened, and in came a big woman. She was low and fat, and had red hair, which pointed in all sort of directions. I immediately decided that I didn't like her. She was too different from me. "I'm Sawayna," she said, and she sounded irritated. It seemed like she didn't like me either. Well, I was pretty than her. That was good enough for me.

She walked around me a few times. "We've been thinking about dressing you completely in silver. Both of you." I didn't like that idea, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to let her know anything about me that she didn't needed to know.

"First of all, I will spray you in silver. It's a safe spray, and the color will go of in the first shower. But we will cover you completely, just to be sure that nobody can see any skin." I nodded. I could look like silver. Silver was power. Silver was strong. I was strong. I had power. It fitted me perfect. "And you're going to wear this dress." She lifted a dress, which was easy, but beautiful. A little bit like me, that one too. I nodded again. The lady smiled. "That's good. Now you just stay here, and I'll be back soon with some spray."

I entered the wagon, as careful as I could. Sawayna had not mentioned how much the spray itched, and every time I moved, it felt like I would die. I'm overreacting, of course, but I like drama.

I tried not to look as Tuan entered wagon. I'd been told to look forward, and not at him, but it was hard. I wanted to look at him, to see if he looked pretty or not, to see if I wanted him or not. But I didn't. I just stood there, starring forward. I could hear him, smell him and even feel him, but I didn't look at him.

The wagon started moving. We were number two out. In front of us, the wagon from district 1 came out so the crowds could see them. I focused everything I could on their wagon, but I wasn't even sure how they looked!

"Lyn," Tuan said, with a low voice. That was what everybody called me. I ignored him. "Lyn," he tried again. I ignored him again. "Lyn," he said louder, and this time I turned to look at him. He had also been sprayed in silver, but instead of a dress, like me, he had a suit in the same style. His nose seemed all right, but I wasn't sure what they'd done to fix it.

I had to admit it; he was pretty. And I wanted him. But the anger from the past four years was stronger than my other feelings. "What?" I snapped at him. "Nothing, I just wanted to look at you," he said with that old smile he always gave me when we were together. I had to remind myself that if I hurt him again, then I would get in real trouble. "Was it anything else?" I said with an as controlled voice as I could.

The funny smile left his face, he grabbed both my hands. I tried to wrestle them free, but he held them tight and lifted them up until they were between our chests. "I want you back," he said.

I felt the explosion inside me and managed to stop myself before I killed him. I'd gotten my hands free, and pushed him against the wall on his side on the wagon. A split-second later and I would have pushed him out of the wagon. I could feel the crowds staring at me, but I didn't care.

"Don't you dare say that again!" I screamed. He tried to defend himself. "But Lyn…" I cut him off. "No, you will not be my boyfriend again! You've done anything to make me mad these last four years, but now when the cameras are here, you think you can come back?" He tried desperately to say something, but I kept screaming. "Listen here! I loved you because you were nicer than all the other guys! But then you became the worst asshole of them all!" I tried to find more words to throw at him, but I couldn't find more. Tuan gabbed the opportunity. "But Lyn," he said, and something in his voice made me uncertain: "I love you."

That caught me of balance. He loved me. He didn't only want me, but he _loved_ me. I had to push him over the edge. I couldn't let him go into the arena, and let him die for me. I hated him. I couldn't let him reach the arena. I had to kill him. It was the only opportunity. Except…

I dragged him up against me, and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7: A weird group of weird people

**Kent Sardan's POV**

I was dressed in… what was it? A normal suit? That was at least what it looked like. But Dyan, my stylist, had told me that it was really special. "This isn't just suit. It's a masterpiece of a suit. You see these lines in it?" I'd seen them. According to Dyan, the lines were very special. "They symbolize the train rails from your district. If you zoom on them with a microscope, you can see that they look like trains."

I didn't have a microscope, and I had a feeling that nobody in the crowd had one either. But what could I say? Dyan was nice enough, but really weird. He reminded me of a tree, with his dark skin, green hair and his green gloves. He also used to sit still, without moving, for many minutes. The first time I saw him he sat still for almost an hour, just watching me while I was prepared. I had been tempted to touch him, but the rest of my team had told me to let him be.

The rest of my team. A weird group of weird people. First, it was the twins. Rundy and Santar. The lady Rundy looked young, and was pretty small, in clothes with a lot of weird colors, and hair and tattoos in the color of the rainbow. Santar, on the other hand, looked like a really old man, in a simple grey suit, with short grey hair and no tattoos at all.  
And then it was Rachel. She looked like a cat. Really. She had everything; fur, whiskers, a muzzle, sharp teeth, she even had claws! And she freaked me out. Because she didn't only look like a cat, she acted as one. She was always sneaking around, as if she was looking for something. When something moved, she immediately turned around and starred at it. And when she ran out of things to do, she found herself a cozy place, curled herself in to a ball, and fell asleep.

Raven had explained that she'd done some plastic surgery. I wasn't sure about the _some_ in that sentence, but the rest was easy enough to understand. I had seen a lot of people that didn't look… well, normal. But none had been that extreme.

"Are you ready?" Elaina asked, and dragged me out of my daydreaming. I nodded. "Yes." Elaina was dressed in a pink dress that made her look gorgeous. And innocent, which probably was the plan, since the dress didn't remind me about my district at all.

We both climbed up in our wagon. "Are you ready now?" I heard Raven say, just a few inches away from my ear. I almost jumped out of the wagon. "Stop scaring me!" I almost screamed, but he didn't cared. Both he and Elaina was about to fall out of the wagon, but because they laughed too much, and not because they were scared. Raven quickly stopped, though. "You got to be prepared for anything in the arena. But that was not the reason why I came." Elaina stopped laughing, but she still had a smile on her face. "I came to wish you both good luck. And remember, smile and wave."

Our wagon started moving. I turned around and looked straight forward. I was not going to let anything get me off balance. "Good luck," I heard Elaina say. I nodded back. "Good luck."

I can't remember much of the wagon-tour. It was a lot of people, and I smiled and waved, but I don't think people looked at me. They were all watching something ahead of us. District 1 or 2. The speech of the president passed without me noticing. All I can remember was Raven, my and Elaina's team, who came to congratulate us. And a conversation between the tributes from District 2. "That was my last kiss goodbye, okay?" the girl had screamed. "I don't want you following me around. So now you get away from me, and stay there." Then she turned and walked away, quickly.


End file.
